


Early Frost

by WinterEyes



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drabble, Gen, Homophobia, Implied Slash, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing from childhood every truly leaves you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Frost

When Will leans in clumsily it’s the voice of James’ father that bubbles up from darkest depths.

_“Sin, Jimmy. That’s what draws men like his Lordship to do what he does. Young Paul has unnatural urges, he brings such things on himself. Be sure your sin will always find you out Jimmy.”_

James can feel hot claws of something worse than shame catching in his chest, his gut, between his legs. His father’s laugh chokes from him, the mocking cruelty that he could never before replicate. He finds safety in Will’s pain, power in the hollow victory of his retreat.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hathaway snippet, one day I may even realise there are other characters in a series...


End file.
